


King's Day

by kirschteinism



Series: What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, belated happy birthday kags, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinism/pseuds/kirschteinism
Summary: So today is Tobio’s birthday. He never really make his birthday a big deal. Due to it being near Christmas, he thinks that celebrating it on Christmas will be more efficient since they don’t have to prepare for two separate events. It’s just another day of my life so why other make fancy preps for me? he said.Basically, his ideal birthday party is to just lounge in the bed. Kenma happily complied to his fiance's wish.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: What goes in Kenma and Tobio's Daily Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	King's Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey *twirls hair* i know im awfully late to the party but at least i made some 🥺. aaaand this is super short bcs i just forced myself to make some hehe. neways happy birthday to the best boii my comfort character kageyama tobio!! also happy holiday to everyone ❤️

_December 22 nd Tobio day!_

Tobio woke up from his fiance’s blasting alarm. He find it ironic that his fiancé always set his alarm early in the morning then proceed to sleep through it. Anyway, that’s not the case today because his fiancé is nowhere to be found. He was greeted by a cold spot beside him. _Weird_ he thought, Kenma never really leave their bed till one in the afternoon, let alone wake up early.

So today is Tobio’s birthday. He never really make his birthday a big deal. Due to it being near Christmas, he thinks that celebrating it on Christmas will be more efficient since they don’t have to prepare for two separate events. _It’s just another day of my life so why other make fancy preps for me?_ he said.

His phone ringed for the fifth time since he woke up. He was bombarded with 99+ text messages from his friends, teammates and bunch of other people, maybe his fans too.

**_Dumb tangerine [12:01am]:_ ** _You’re one more year near death yamayama-kun! Happy birthday. Congratulations on completing the year being so dumb and stupid. You deserve an Oscar for that. Hope im the first one to greet you or else I’ll throw a fit._

_Wow, he greeted me before I even greet myself_ Tobio thought.

**_> Me [5:54am] _ ** _I hate you._

**_> me [5:54am] _ ** _thanks tho and yeah ur the first don’t throw a fit pls_

****

**_Salt noods [12:02am]:_ ** _I definitely didn’t wait till midnight to greet your ass a happy fucking birthday. neways cheers to another year of you being a dumbass. Hbd king lol._

_why do people greet like this nowadays?_

_> **me [5:57am]:** thanks I guess? _

**_Salt noods [5:57am]:_ ** _pfft did I offend u your majesty? Im sorry_

Yes Tobio left him on read.

After minutes of contemplating, he finally get up and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Kenma is stressed out in their kitchen with Kuroo on the phone. He’s been biting his nails since he heard their bathroom door slammed close.

“Bro relax he’ll love it. I swear anything you do to him will make him the happiest man on earth Kenma, he’s basically head over heels for you.” Kuroo reassured his stressed friend.

Kenma was never a fan of surprises. He hate the “thrill” of it, it only makes him anxious. But he really want to give his fiancé a great birthday.

It’s just a simple feast though; a cake, chicken take-outs, bunch of Tobio’s favorite onigiri and his beloved curry. Kenma was in the process of calming down when he suddenly hears his fiancé walking down the stairs.

Tobio decided to go to the kitchen after taking his morning rituals. What he didn’t expect was Kenma in the kitchen holding a cake. Tobio cooed at his fiancé and walked up to him.

“Happy birthday love.” Kenma greeted him with a kiss on his cheeks. Tobio hold his face and kiss him properly.

“Thanks love. You don’t have to do this you know?” Tobio placed his hands on Kenma’s hips and pulled him closer. Kenma put down the cake and turn to his fiancé.

“But I want to.” Kenma pouted. _He’s gonna kill me with his cuteness someday I swear_ Tobio muttered.

“So, what do you want to do today love?” Kenma asked his fiancé, looking deep in his eyes.

“Nothing?” Tobio answered while planting a kiss to Kenma’s neck. Kenma whined at his sudden movement, now putting his hands on Tobio’s shoulder.

“Hmm? Wanna be lazy in bed all day?” Kenma whispered softly while caressing the latter’s hair. He felt a soft rumble against his neck.

In the end they decided to just cuddle and be lazy all day. This is Tobio’s ideal date on his birthday and Kenma perfectly provide it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you guys for reading!! i really dont have anything to say lol. stay safe and have a happy holiday!! Also wtf i just found out that there’s kageyama week (i hate myself for staying away from anitwt) i just saw the prompts and i might write some entries. MIGHT tho im not sure im not promising anything~


End file.
